The Wrong Side of the Tracks (HTForever333 version)
Roles Starring *Lumpy Featuring *Horny *Gary *Cuddles Appearances *Coconut *Derpsie *Flicker *Nutty *Flaky *Truffles *Blu *Zelena *Neon Plot Horny and Nutty enter Lumpy's carnival, followed by Cuddles, who is looking for money with a metal detector. Horny, wearing a blue hat with antlers on the side, drags Gary onto a roller coaster, much against his wishes. They, along with Derpsie and Coconut, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Gary) until they come to a sudden stop. Lumpy walks by on the opposite side of the track and Gary vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize that they are upside down. Despite Lumpy dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely, leaving everybody with disappointed expressions. When Horny and Gary get off the walkway, Horny spots Garry's vomit nearby, and stares at Garry in confusion, to which Garry responds by shrugging his arms nervously. Lumpy places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster and slips on Gary's vomit. Cuddles continues his search for money, becoming disappointed when his metal detector leads him to the detached wheel from Horny and Garry's cart. Lumpy gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He cannot find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together, as it has fallen to the ground where Sniffles discovers it. Lumpy decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it will work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Blu sits nearby, eating cotton candy. The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Blu away. He flies into, and is impaled on, a ring toss peg, forced to watch his heart slowly stop beating. Zelena manages to land a ring around the peg Blu is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Blu's well-being. Lumpy notices Blu's cotton candy and, seeing nobody around, takes it and starts eating it. As Cuddles continues searching, a balloon-carrying Neon walks up to Lumpy, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Cuddles finds a nail with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Neon's balloon. Lumpy, startled by the noise, turns around and hits Neon in the head with the nails in the board. Oblivious to what happened, Lumpy walks away with Neon still stuck to the board. Later, Lumpy looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Lumpy decides that the roller coaster is ready for riding. Lumpy removes the "broken" sign and sends a three-cart coaster on its way. Flippy and Splendid sit in the first cart, Truffles and Flaky sit in the second cart, and Emotional and Flicker sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Lumpy jammed into the track breaks, causing the portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Flippy and Splendid keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Flaky and Truffles forward and Emotional and Flicker backwards. Meanwhile, Splendid and Flippy come upon a small tunnel in the track. The two enter the tunnel with no problem whatsoever. When they exit, Flippy discovers that his hands are missing and screams in shock. It turns out that the tunnel was so small, it chopped off Flippy's arms, which were raised in the air at the time. Splendid had no problem, as he ducked the moment they entered. Flippy slightly flips out then falls out of the cart where he dies from blood loss (evidenced by his face, which has a dazed expression). Splendid suddenly realizes that he is heading straight towards a wall of glass, and can do nothing but scream in pain as the cart continues moving forward. He crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half vertically by a large piece of glass. Lumpy is awoken from a nap as Nutty and Flicker ride by, screaming. Lumpy gets on a pushcart and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Nutty and Flicker. When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Nutty and Flicker's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but unfortunately, he jumps onto the edge of the tracks, where he falls off. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches the two away. Nutty flies into the turnstile that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding him to death. Flicker lands just short of the turnstile and laughs at her passenger's fate. The cart, however, flies down and knocks her into the turnstile, where she suffers the same fate as well. Lumpy sits up on the track he has fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Flaky and Truffle's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. As he keeps moving backwards, however, he is slowly filed down by the friction. When the cart reaches the edge, there is nothing left of Lumpy but his antlers, and the cart teeters treacherously on the edge, leaving Flaky and Truffles screaming in terror. Below, Cuddles finally finds a coin and picks it up, pointing his metal detector skyward as he does. The metal detector begins beeping rapidly as the cart Flaky and Truffles are in crushes him. Flaky and Truffles land with so much force that their spines are forced out of their bodies (Flaky's through her back, and Truffles' through his neck) and Lumpy's scalp and antlers land on Flaky's head, resembling the hat that Horny wore earlier. The episode ends with someone taking a photo of the dead Flaky, Truffles, and Cuddles, which ends up in a frame from the park's gift shop. Deaths *Blu is impaled on a peg in a ring toss game, removing his heart. *Neon is hit in the head by a plank with nails. *Fliqpy dies from blood loss, or falls off the ride to his death. *Splendid is cut vertically in half by a large piece of glass. *Nutty and Flicker are shredded by the turnstile leading into the park. Nutty flies into it first, then Flicker gets shoved into it. *Lumpy's body is filed down by friction as he tries to stop a moving cart. *Cuddles is crushed by a roller coaster cart. *Flaky and Truffles die from the force of the impact of their cart hitting the ground, causing their spines to break out. (Truffles' through his neck, Flaky's through her back) Injuries *Flippy's hands are cut off by a low tunnel. Trivia *This is the creators last episode of 2016. Category:Fan version episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes